6-Fluoroquinolinecarboxylic acids of structure: ##STR3## in which Hal is a fluorine or chlorine atom, which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of benzo[1,8]naphthyridines having antimicrobial activity, have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,213.